


Forever Unsaid

by mmmelmoth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Emotions, F/M, Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt, Leo Fitz Feels, Mythology References, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmelmoth/pseuds/mmmelmoth
Summary: I originally wrote this for my Latin class as a reception of the Orpheus and Eurydice myth (yes, you got that right, I wrote fanfiction of my OTP for school), but it could also be looked at as an alternate ending for when Fitz tried to rescue Jemma from the other universe in season three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this, I'm new on ao3 so I hope I did everything right ;)

The path is steep. Much too steep.We’ve been climbing up now for more than three hours, I counted. Spiky rocks have ripped parts of my clothes and cut into my skin.

His right hand is sticking to mine with sweat, clutching me tightly as his only insurance that I’m still behind him. I know he’s already moving slower because of me, but every movement is too fast for me at this moment.

_Shut up_ , I tell subconscious which apparently doesn’t know how to keep quiet, _this effort’s worth it_. In my time, I’ve mastered quite a lot of challenges, but none of them are comparable to what I’m going through now. Without Fitz, I’d still be stuck in that hellhole below, and because of everything he had to get done to drag me this far, he deserves that I clench my teeth some more and keep going.

I’ll manage. For him.

“We’re almost there!” His voice reaches me distantly. “See, Jemma? It’s getting lighter.”

But I don’t see. My view blurs, black points dance aggressively in front of my eyes. The stench of rotten eggs makes it impossible for me to breathe, and my ears feel like they’re exploding.

“Jemma?” There’s a panic in his voice that I cannot describe, and it’s breaking my heart. He knows he can’t turn around.

My lips are incapable of shaping words. I feel as if every last bit of water is gone from my body, I am dehydrated and dried out. The sticky air is choking me, forcing every breath to come out ragged, if it comes out at all.

“Jemma, you can do this. We’ll manage this, we always do.” Every single one of his words is heavy with insecurity.

I try to swallow, but I cough instead. All over my body are injuries, burning, probably infected. There was no medical equipment where I come from.

“Everyone is waiting for us. They miss you. Skye cut her hair, did you know?” Oh, he’s trying so hard. What did I do to deserve this?

I don’t think that I’ll make it. I’ve abandoned all hope.

“I could carry you” Fitz proposes. Suddenly, I slip. My feet won’t obey me, and my hand is brutally ripped from his tight grip. Rocks dig into my already scraped skin and I don’t even have the strength left to scream. Leo spins around and I fall.

One second before it’s all too late, his fingers get a hold of my sleeve. “ _Don’t do this to me_!” He screams, his eyes filled with more pain than I have ever seen in my life.

The sleeve rips.

There are so many things I want to say,

( ~~ _You are my world_~~

~~_You are the reason I kept going_ ~~

~~_I never thought I'd have to live without you_ ~~

~~_I took you for granted_ ~~

~~_You're the best part of me_ ~~

~~_I missed you so incredibly much_ ~~

~~_I love you. With all of what I am._ ~~ )

but the one thing we don’t have is time. “Thank you” I choke out and hope that he reads everything that’ll stay forever unsaid from the peaceful smile on my chipped lips.

Everything turns black.

The last thing I hear is how he desperately yells my name into the abyss.


End file.
